


Do you know how hard I bite? ^^

by taesuits



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 1960s, Established Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Period-Typical Sexism, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesuits/pseuds/taesuits
Summary: “I said I like it long.” Yeonjun breathes and ruffles his hair.“You do? Is it really proper, don’t I look odd?” Beomgyu twitches trying to look up at Yeonjun, wonder in his words.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Do you know how hard I bite? ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Yeonjun's comment the other day listened to 60s love songs and then this drabble fell out of my pocket.

Yeonjun tucks a strand of hair behind Beomgyu’s ear, tender skin of his neck shivering to the touch. 

”It’s getting long now, hm?” Yeonjun says tiredly but smiling, long eyelashes whispering secrets onto his own cheek. 

Beomgyu reaches out to his pale skin, trembling even more the too cold morning air induced in the apartment. Thumbs at Yeonjun's cheek. Yeonjun leans into the hand, moves like the white curtains waving along the shallow breathes from the opened spring of the balcony door.

”I’ll get it cut soon, no worries.” Beomgyu informs, let’s Yeonjun play with the strands while crawling closer to him, seeking warmth. 

Nestling his head beneath his chin, Beomgyu looks at the sky, the sun low in the horizon. Orange mellow tones on the streams in, with the stripy clouds high above all. Beomgyu blinks realizes Yeonjun has started talking again, more like a mumble deep in his chest, feeling the vibration of his voice before anything.

”Hm?” Beomgyu hums, letting his arms entangle around Yeonjun’s body.

“I said I like it long.” Yeonjun breathes and ruffles his hair. 

“You do? Is it really proper, don’t I look odd?” Beomgyu twitches trying to look up at Yeonjun, wonder in his words. The firm surely won’t take a liking into see the strands reaching lengths comparable to the secretary girls. 

“Odd? You look stunning!” Yeonjun laments flicking his forehead so lightly Beomgyu barely reacts. 

“Soon I’ll match the secretaries.” Beogmyu grumbles, trailing up Yeonjun’s sternum with his lips, softly.

“Isn’t that just lovely then?” Yeonjun continues, combing his hand through some of the strands. 

“They already see me as feminine, my hair won’t help.” Beomgyu adds, a little stale at the thought of how people look at him, he’s a professional yet his boyish looks has given him more disadvantages than gifts in his work life.

“You choose for yourself, I just adore it.” Yeonjun explains, resistant but the light touches lovingly simmers Beomgyu back to those thoughts, what other people think and feel. 

“Get yourself a girl then.” Beomgyu relents, stiffens in Yeonjun’s hold and he knows what he says is unfair but he felt the pettiness grow in his chest, at how Yeonjun can even be with a girl. Has said so himself, that Beomgyu might be the only exception. 

Yeonjun stays quiet drags his hand back towards Beomgyu’s neck, massaging up along the hairline. Draws circles, trailing the hand up, up and Beomgyu sighs deeply, let’s himself be comfortable again. Yeonjun then decides to tug with a harsh grip of his hair and Beomgyu groans in pain or more so shock in state of drowsiness mornings gives.

“A girl won’t do that.” Yeonjun points out and Beomgyu hears the pleased tones in his voice.

A ravish blush spreads like the hues of pink along the sky on Beomgyu’s face. His eyes widening before Beomgyu shoves the leg he has inbetween Yeonjun’s higher up. 

The smirk grows on Beomgyu’s face when he feels what he sought out and he preens up at Yeonjun’s face which is stuck in mid gasp before biting down on his lips, not letting himself be loud. 

“Nether won’t a girl do that.” Beomgyu goads, satisfied with himself to say the least. 

“You sure look less trouble than you actually are, Mr lawyer.” Yeonjun breathes after moments of composure, Beomgyu just feels more and with that he aches. 

“Not very proper of you.” Yeonjun adds, teasingly.

“Oh, bite me!” Beomgyu’s voice threaten to strain, but he pushes through and leans up on his elbow, looking down at the bastard occupying his heart. 

“You know how hard I bite.” Yeonjun winds up and with that Beomgyu tilts down, mouth open and ready to bite back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Heeseungyu on twt, come visit!:^) 
> 
> Btw, I have a comintuation of through the shallow glass but I wanna finish it before I publish any chapters! Also in the middle of exams, so I'm slow.
> 
> Idk if mature is the right tag but since I implied alot I thought it was alright, anyways hope u enjoyed!


End file.
